


Shred of Hope- Scattered AU UA

by Rayvee



Series: Hermitcraft Scattered AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternete version of Scattered AU, Came up with the idea for this before Guardian!Impulse happened, Death loop, Gen, Non-graphic death, Scattered AU, idk how to tag, or whatever is going on with him now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee
Summary: (Based on the Scattered AU from Hermitcraft Headcanons- this plot was conceived before the Guardian thing!Impulse thing happened, so I guess this is a UA of that AU?)Drowning. Guardian. Guardian. Guardian. Drowning. Drowning. Guardian. Guardian. Drowning. Guardian.Impulse is getting desperate.
Series: Hermitcraft Scattered AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081970
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Shred of Hope- Scattered AU UA

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up- if you aren't familiar with the actual AU, this might not make a whole lot of sense, but the general gist is that something went wrong when creating Season 8, and almost everyone spawned thousands of blocks away from spawn, some not even in the Overworld.
> 
> Impulse spawned in an Ocean Monument, and, well...  
> He's kind of not doing too well.
> 
> Information on this AU can be found [here,](https://hermitcraftheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/638327802787250176/scattered-au-masterpost-inbox-closed) assuming the link works.

_ When this is over, I am never looking at another Ocean Monument for the rest of my life. _

Drowning. Guardian. Guardian. Guardian. Drowning. Drowning. Guardian. Guardian. Drowning. Guardian. 

An endless loop, one he couldn’t escape no matter how many things he punched, how many times he tried to claw his way to the surface.

_ ImpulseSV was slain by a Guardian using magic.  
_ _ ImpulseSV was slain by a Guardian using magic.  
_ _ ImpulseSV was slain by a Guardian using magic.  
_ _ ImpulseSV drowned.  
_ _ ImpulseSV drowned.  
_ _ ImpulseSV was slain by a Guardian using magic. _

His deaths, his failures, must be filling chat. Why hadn’t anyone come to help him? There couldn’t be that many Ocean Monuments in this world.  
He was stuck in an endless death loop. Couldn’t Xisuma teleport him out? It was obvious something had glitched. Players didn’t spawn in Ocean Monuments naturally. Something  _ must  _ have gone wrong.

Drowning. Guardian. Guardian. Elder Guardian. Drowning. Drowning. Drowning. Guardian.

There was someone else there. Impulse swam closer, heart beating slightly faster.  _ Etho? Are you here to help?  _ He saw mismatched eyes widen. Etho pulled down his mask, his lips forming words, a glance at the communicator.   
Then there was smoke, and he was gone.  
Or had he ever been there to begin with?

_ ImpulseSV drowned.  
_ _ ImpulseSV drowned.  
_ _ ImpulseSV drowned.  
_ _ ImpulseSV drowned.  
_ _ ImpulseSV drowned. _

***

He wasn’t sure why he kept clawing his way toward the surface. He knew the layout of the Monument like the back of his hand, but there was always a Guardian to block the exit.  
There were just as many swarming around the few times he managed to escape his prison, to catch a glimpse of the sun or the moon, so far out of reach.  
Guardian. Guardian. Drowning. Guardian. Drowning. Drowning. Guardian.

He was slamming his head repeatedly against a wall, making slight progress only for it to be torn away. 

Guardian. Drowning. Drowning. Guardian.

Was it just his imagination, or were there less Guardians?  
Or maybe his lungs were just giving up after tasting nothing but seawater for so long.

Guardian. Elder Guardian. Drowning. Drowning. Drowning.

Surface. Impulse took a massive gulp of air.  
He felt a familiar tingle on his back that swiftly turned into an electrical wave rushing through his body.  _ No! _

_ ImpulseSV was slain by a Guardian using magic. _

Prismarine. He really despised that block and all it stood for.   
He had been  _ so close.  
_ He’d almost made it.

Drowning. Guardian. Drowning.

There was something on the surface. Not a guardian. His brain wasn’t able to register what it was. His brain didn’t care what it was.  
Weakened fingers dug into the material, and Impulse found the strength- or perhaps it was a rush of desperate adrenaline- and he collapsed, spread out inside the concave top.  


His body gave out, and he found himself closing his eyes.  
He was  _ breathing. _

_ ImpulseSV has gone to sleep. Sweet dreams! _

***

The first thing Impulse did when he woke up was barely get his head over the edge before coughing up enough water to raise the ocean level several blocks.

The second thing he did was sit up and look around.  
He was in a boat- jungle, if he had to guess. Scattered around him were about forty more, all made of the same wood. Several had sheep in them.  
Someone  _ had  _ tried to find him. The rush of relief that realisation caused- that he hadn’t been forgotten, that someone had actually cared, that the issue was in difficulty and not ‘oh, it’s just Impulse, he’ll be fine’. 

The third thing he did was hunker down- he didn’t want to die  _ now,  _ so his best bet was hide-and-hope-nothing-notices- and start scrolling through chat. The most recent stuff was all his deaths- to drowning, Guardians and the occasional Elder Guardians- but every now and then…

_ Zedaph drowned trying to fight Guardian.  
_ _ TangoTek was slain by Elder Guardian using magic. _

His friends. His wonderful, wonderful friends. They'd been trying to get him out for weeks.   
And, in an odd way, they’d succeeded. He was in one of their boats.   
They would probably be back soon. He just had to hold on a little longer.

***

Others had been trapped in death loops too, he found. Grian had kept dying to fall damage, freezing, or whatever an Iceologer was. Cub and xB to dehydration and heatstroke. Cleo to Iron Golems. Keralis to lava or Nether mobs. Xisuma to Wardens or starvation. Scar and Bdubs to the void.  
He was just the last to break free, it seemed.

He kept scrolling through, trying to guess who was where. Grian must have been on a mountain. Cleo was in a village somewhere. Xisuma was clearly underground. Keralis in the Nether, maybe? Spawning must have  _ really  _ screwed up, then. Did that mean Scar and Bdubs were in the  _ End?   
_ Doc and Ren were somewhere cold- perhaps mountains? Cub and Xb… desert, maybe. He had no clue about the rest of them. 

Impulse stared down at his hands. Drowning over and over had turned them blue, almost the same shade as iJevin’s slime. They were wrinkled beyond belief, and now he was out of the water, he was caked in sea salt.   
A dead fish floated up beside him. The Guardians must have killed it.  
Suddenly, he realised how just hungry he was. 

***

Impulse stayed like that for hours. Floating on the ocean, collecting the drops from the fish and squid the Guardians killed. Checking the communicator regularly. Chat wasn’t working- it was just notifications of achievements, sleeping, and, most commonly, deaths.

Night fell, and still Impulse waited. He ducked down, hopefully out of sight of any Drowned. He did not want to claw his way through that Monument again. Or any other, for that matter. He peeked over, every now and then- occasionally he saw the drops of another squid or fish that came too close (what he was going to do with so many ink sacs, he didn’t know). 

The moon was starting to set when he saw two red eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. Impulse sat up, suddenly not really caring about whether or not a Drowned was around.  
His voice was hoarse, his throat practically ruined by all the salt he’d inhaled, but he still called out to his friends.  
His friends, who hadn’t abandoned him.  
His friends, who’d come to get him.  
His friends, who’d kept trying to save him, no matter how many times they must’ve died.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been living in my head rent-free for a couple of days and was irritatingly easy to write. So. Take this.
> 
> Yeah, I don't know either.


End file.
